With increasing processing power of mobile computing devices, in particular devices with cellular networking capabilities, many such devices now have the potential to drive both their own displays as well as one or more external displays. While more powerful computing devices such as desktop computers have long been capable of rendering graphics for multiple displays, because such devices are typically stationary, the mechanisms provided to manage multiple displays have tended to be cumbersome and static. Users have had to manually connect to additional displays, configure how the operating system manages the displays, and sometimes take extra steps to make use of multiple displays. Moreover, wireless displays have recently become inexpensive and easy to use. While a mobile device might frequently come within range of such displays, it has yet to be appreciated that there is a lack of ways for a user to efficiently direct graphic output rendered by a mobile device to a secondary display, perhaps while the device's built-in display maintains its ordinary functionality.